


Uti's a Virgin

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uti's a virgin, Donny is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donny took a swig from the flask that the Basterds were passing around the fire. It was a nice summer’s night in the French countryside. If it weren’t for the three-dozen Nazi’s they killed today, it could almost feel like they were on vacation. Actually, now that Donny thought about it, the kills made it feel like the perfect vacation. “Ah!” Donny smacked his lips, then passed the flask on to Utivich on his right.

“Alright! I got something!” Donny stood up, a little unsteadily. He felt Utivich grab the side of his leg, making sure he wasn’t about to tumble. Oh sure, Donny was drunk, but he wasn’t _that_ drunk. He was just…relaxed. “Alright, alright, yous guys ready?” Donny held out his hands. “First time you fucked.”

Donny sat down heavily, proud of himself. A low murmur went through the Basterds. Donny hefted his bat and pointed it across the fire at Aldo. “Yous fuhst.”

Aldo put down the canister he was drinking from and stretched his neck. “Well, I suppose it was the winter of ’18, because all our boys had just come back home.” Aldo nodded as he remembered. “Yeah, that was it, because I convinced the girl I was a soldier back from the war.” Aldo leaned forward. “I tried to enlist, but they rejected me because I was too young. By the time I tried to enlist again, the damn war was over.” Aldo sat back again, satisfied with his justification. “Yeah, it was in the woods, in a bootleggers house, I reckon.”

Donny waved his hands. “What was her name? What’d she look like?” 

Aldo grimaced. “Couldn’t tell you her name, Mary-Sue, Annie-Beth, something like that. Hay-colored hair, big…” Aldo paused as some of the Basterds leaned forward, “…blue eyes.” The boys laughed. 

Donny smacked Utivich on the head, in place of smacking Aldo. Utivich just sat there and sighed. “Damn it, Aldo, was it any good?” 

Aldo scratched his chin lazily. “Eh, as good as first times go. I was an excitable little shit, didn’t really take me too long. With practice comes skill.” Aldo nodded, obviously finished with his story. 

Donny pointed his bat at Wicki, next around the circle. “Yous! So, are German girls weird?” 

Wicki shook his head. He passed his drink over to Stiglitz on his right, who drank heavily from it. Fucking Stiglitz looked pissed off twenty-four seven. “It was a, uh…cow girl, the milk maid.” Donny nodded encouragingly. Wicki shrugged. “Pretty girl, had sex in the barn where she milked the cows. That’s all.” 

Donny sighed. The Basterds were absolutely no fun. Here they were, stuck in the middle of bum-fuck France, and he was just looking for some titty tales. But did any of them give any gory details? No. Because they were all a bunch of fucking kill joys. Donny swung his bat over to Stiglitz.

Stiglitz glared across the circle at Donny, then nodded at Wicki. “Ebenfalls.” /Ditto./

Donny frowned. Were there that many milkmaids in Germany? Fuck, Stiglitz was no fun. Next up was Ulmer, sitting next to Donny. Donny poked Ulmer with his bat. “Alright, come on, give us an interesting story Ulmer.”

Ulmer blushed a little. “Actually, my first time was in a temple.” The boys let loose a chorus of “Oh!”s.

“Ulmer, you sick son of a bitch, didn’t think you had it in yous!” Donny leaned over and punched Ulmer in the arm.

Ulmer winced and rubbed his arm. “Well, it wasn’t exactly in the Temple. We had this Temple with rooms connected to it, you know, for poor kids or whatever. There was this girl in there I really liked, Hadassah. We were both 18 at that time.” Ulmer smiled fondly. Donny nudged him with the bat to continue. “Well, she was going to go on to college in another state. She was really smart. I was joining up to the army, dumb-ass that I was.” Ulmer smiled ruefully. “So, you know. We figured, us going our separate ways and all…” a shrug, “and she had a little room to herself in that house off the Temple. So…”

Donny stomped the ground and howled with laughter. “You dawg you! Ulmer, that’s the best story yet!” Donny grabbed the flask from Utivich and jumped up. He felt Utivich’s hand on his leg again. Smacking his lips, Donny raised the flask into the air. “A toast foah my buddy Ulmer. May JHVH always smile as fondly on youah endevahs.”

Donny drank heavily and dropped himself down. He sat there for a moment, until Utivich nudged him. “Oh, it’s my turn isn’t it! Well, lemme just set the stage foah yous guys. You see, I’ve always been the catch I am today…”

Donny felt Utivich nudge him with his foot. “Hm?” Donny stared down for a moment. Oh, he was probably rambling. He did that when he drank too much. “Basically, to cut to the chase, she was wicked hot. Had breasts like…” Donny held his hands out in front of him, mimicking an ample bosom. “And, uh, wicked pretty hair. Long, like, gorgeous hair. I loved her hair. Oh, and we had sex ovah behind a bah neah Yawkey Way.”

Utivich looked at him. “Bah?”

Donny blinked and nodded. “Yeah, a bah. You know…drink place.”

Utivich nodded, suddenly comprehending. “Oh, a _bar_. Okay.”

Donny shook his head. That’s what he had said. “Anyway, yeah, we fucked behind the bah like crazy. It was great. She had these really strong hands, gripped my ass like…”

Another nudge from Utivich. Fuck that kid, who did he think he was, the nudging…something? The guy that nudged him all the time? “What was her name?”

Donny smiled. “David.”

The entire campsite went quite for a moment. The silence was broken when Stiglitz laughed a deep, heavy laugh. Donny looked around. “Wait, what’s Stiggy laughing at? What?”

Utivich, blushing, leaned over to Donny. “Donny, you just said the _girl_ you first had sex with was named _David_.”

Donny blinked. “Yeah that was his…oh, oh FUCK. No! No, heah name was…fuck, Uti, what’s a guhls name? Uh…Duh…Duh…Diane! Heah name was Diane! Fuck me. Fuck, Stiglitz, stop laughing oah I’m gonna get ovah theah and slit youah fucking, laughing throat!” Donny started to stand up, but Utivich was there, pushing him back to his seat.

Stiglitz was across the fire, laughing hysterically into his hands. Wicki had an arm around his back, trying to get him to shut up, in the interest of not pissing off a drunk and embarrassed Donny. “Fucking Stiglitz, the second I sobbah up and you fawll asleep, I’m gonna sneak into youah fucking bunk and…”

Stiglitz took his face out of his hands and looked at Donny. His German accent was heavier from the alcohol, but he still managed to get out: “And do what, fuck me?” Stiglitz erupted into laughter again.

Donny tried his best to escape from Utivich’s arms, but Utivich was pretty strong, and Donny was pretty drunk. He just ended up collapsing on the ground, struggling weakly toward Stiglitz. Utivich sat himself on top of Donny’s chest and sighed. “Wicki, could you?” Utivich nodded at Stiglitz.

Wicki rolled his eyes. “I’m trying, Knirps.” /Little Man/. Wicki leaned down and whispered something to Stiglitz. It apparently worked, because Stiglitz stopped laughing as hysterically.

Stiglitz shook his head. “Donny, wir beide haben etwas gemmeinsam.” /Donny, you and I have a shared interest./

Donny glared up at Wicki from underneath Utivich. “What he say? He stahting something?”

Wicki shook his head. “No, no, he just said that…it’s alright, he doesn’t mind.”

Donny narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t speak kraut, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what Stiglitz said. Still, he had to take Wicki’s word for it.

“Alright Uti, stop sitting on me, lemme up. I’m not gonna kill Stiglitz.”

Utivich looked down at Donny and, apparently deciding he was telling the truth, stood up. Donny grabbed the arm Utivich extended to him, and hauled himself to his feet.

“Alright, whatevah. Like none of yous guys evah done anything like that aftah going too long without a pussy. Fuck yous all.”

Donny sat back down. Utivich sat down beside him, and the sight of his foot next to his own reminded Donny. “Oh, Uti! Youah turn. What was youah fuhst time?”

Utivich shifted uncomfortably next to Donny. In fact, Donny could swear that Utivich was sliding away slowly from him. Donny grabbed Utivich’s elbow. “Come on, Uti, now that I fucked up this whole thing, youah story can’t be much wahs than mine.”

Utivich looked down at the ground. “Yeah, at least you got a story,” he mumbled.

Donny’s eyes took a minute to focus, and his brain took even longer. “Got a story? So yous don’t gotta story? Whatchya mean, I mean, something hadda happen…” Donny was pretty sure he realized what Utivich meant a full thirty seconds after the rest of the Basterds. “Oh, fuck Uti! Yous nevah fucked a guhl?”

Utivich pressed his lips together irritably. “Donny, you’re really drunk. None of us can understand you through that accent. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Utivich wrapped his arm under Donny’s and hauled him to his feet. Donny looked down at Utivich’s head as he lead them away, over to Donny’s blanket and pack. Donny stumbled along, trying his best to be as light as possible. He was pretty sure it wasn’t working, judging by the grunts escaping from poor Utivich.

“Heah, drop me heah,” Donny motioned. Utivich let go, and Donny tumbled to the ground. “Ow, fuck me Uti! I didn’t mean foah yous to drop me! Just a figguah of speech!”

Utivich dropped down on his haunches next to Donny. “Donny, first of all, I didn’t drop you that hard. Second of all, if you weren’t so drunk, you’d be able to sit down on your own. Third of all, I really can’t understand what you’re saying at this point. It’s like your accent thickens three-fold when you’re drunk.”

Donny lay down on the ground, eyes blearily staring up at Utivich. “Wait, hang on Uti. You really nevah had sex with a guhl?”

Utivich sighed. Sitting down next to Donny, he rested his hand on Donny’s. “Nope. Never.”

Donny looked down at Utivich’s hand confusedly. “Wait, I said David, right?” Donny was trying to remember the fiasco earlier. Utivich nodded. “Okay, so then, yous evah had sex with a guy? ‘Cause that’s alright, I mean, ‘cause I done it. So that’s alright.”

Utivich shook his head. “No, Donny. I’ve never had sex with anyone. Not even a…”Utivich gestured with his hand, “a hand job. Nothing.”

Donny tried to think. The alcohol probably wasn’t helping his cognitive functions. Donny squinted. “Why? Didya, did no one wanna? Didya try?”

Utivich ran his left hand through his hair, right hand still firmly on top of Donny’s. “I guess I never wanted to with a girl, and I never had the courage for…” Utivich ducked his head, “for what you did.”

Donny blinked. He blinked again. A third time, and, “Oh. Oh! Oh.” Donny nodded sagely. “You wanna?”

Utivich sighed testily. “No, Donny. I don’t want your pity fuck. I’ll find someone myself, alright.”

Donny turned to Utivich eagerly. “No, no. It’s, it’s not pity. I mean, I nevah knew you’d be interested. I wanted to, like, back in trainin’. Really.” Donny tried to seem as sincere as possible, even though he was drunk. He thought he managed pretty decently. Donny grabbed Utivich’s other hand with his. “Really, I wanna. I think ‘bout yous, yous know, at night…”

Utivich’s eyes darted around furtively. “Really?”

Donny slid his hand onto Utivich’s thigh. “Really. I sweah.”

Donny leaned in and kissed Utivich. It probably wasn’t the best kiss Utivich ever had – his breath tasted like liquor, he knew, and it wasn’t too coordinated – but Donny couldn’t tell that from how eagerly Utivich responded. Utivich’s tongue immediately thrust itself into Donny’s mouth, and it was all Donny could do to keep Utivich from shoving him to the ground.

Donny growled. “Hang on, youah down, I’ma ontop of yous.” Donny pushed Utivich back and laid himself on top of him. Utivich moaned into Donny’s mouth, thrust his hips up eagerly. Donny scrambled to try and oblige Utivich, who was desperate. Had Donny been sober, he might have been able to handle the situation a little bit better. As it was, he just shoved his hand down Utivich’s pants, tongue worming its way into Utivich’s eager mouth.

One, two, three strokes and, “Ah, fuck, Donny…” Donny felt Utivich’s hips jerk and stickiness wash over his hand.

Donny pulled his hand out and looked down at a very satiated Utivich. “Ah, fuck kid, three tugs, that was fucking…” shit. Donny really needed to throw up, right now.

Donny stood up quick, took a few steps, then dropped down to the ground. He tried his best to not vomit on his clothes or shoes, and he thought he might have succeeded. Disoriented and feeling like shit, Donny crawled back over to his blankets. Utivich was lying there, already asleep.

“Fuck…” Donny wasn’t sure if he had an erection or not at this point, but it didn’t really matter. Collapsing onto his blankets, Donny fell asleep next to Utivich.

The next morning, Donny woke up feeling nauseas and pale. He tried sitting up, but decided against it after his stomach almost rebelled again. Utivich was sleeping next to him. Donny looked down and noticed Utivich’s pants were still unbuttoned: there was dry come on his pants, and possibly on Donny’s hand. Donny sighed. Not exactly the most romantic start, but then again, he had never really been a romantic.  
  



	2. Sequel to Uti's a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Uti and Donny try and figure their stuff out, and run into Stiglitz and Wicki...

Donny walked away from the river, rubbing his head. Water droplets flew from his hair, glinting in the early morning light. His quick bath in the river had washed off the feel of vomit and sickness leftover from last night, and now he could focus on more urgent concerns. Like his stomach. His stomach really wanted food, now.

As Donny grew closer to the campsite, his stomach growled louder. He could smell wood burning and gruel cooking, and he quickened his pace. The campsite soon became visible, and Donny saw that Wicki was on breakfast duty. A good thing too; most of the other Basterds couldn’t cook worth shit. Then again, just about anything would taste good right now, all Donny needed was something to fill the hole in his stomach.

“Wicki! Chow!” Wicki glanced up from the pot and nodded, grabbing a bowl for Donny and ladling some gruel into it. “Ah, Wicki, you’re fucking amazing. Thanks.” Donny flashed a smile at Wicki as he took the gruel. For a moment, Wicki looked like he was going to say something. Donny started slurping some of the gruel down, sans spoon, and furrowed his brows. “What’s the matter with you, Wicki? Got something to say?”

Wicki shuffled a little bit. Glancing over Donny’s shoulder, he leaned forward. “What you said last night, and what Hugo said…”

Donny wiped gruel off his mouth with his sleeve and glared. “Hey, Stiggy wants to start something, and he can just come on ovah here and we’ll start something.”

Wicki shook his head. “No, no. It’s not that. Hugo, he…I…”

A hand pressed down on Donny’s shoulder. He looked back, straight into Stiglitz’s face. “What you looking at, Stiglitz?”

Stiglitz wasn’t looking at Donny, though. “Das erzählen du nicht zu ihm, naja?" /You’re not telling him, are you?/

Donny looked back over at Wicki, who looked like…well, kind of like he was blushing. “Wenn er und Utivich beginnt, hab' ich gedacht..." /I just figured if him and Utivich were going to start…/

“Nein.” Stiglitz looked Wicki up and down. Donny just stood there, looking confusedly between the two. “Dient Frühstück. Aldo hast gesagt, das wir auf elf Uhr gehen." /Serve breakfast. Aldo says we’re not moving out until eleven./”

Donny looked back at Wicki, who looked decidedly happier, for some reason. “Wir sollen vorsichtig sein, das Bären-Juden und der Kleiner Mann vielleicht ein Zurückgezogenes Gebiet finden." /We better be careful, the Bear Jew and the Little Man may be looking for the same secluded spot./

Donny glared. “Wait, I recognized those words. You’re talking about me and Uti, arenchya?” Donny might be thick-headed, but he wasn’t dumb. Not all of the time.

Behind him, Stiglitz lit a cigarette and blew smoke in Donny’s face. “You and Utivich have fun.” He said, German accent heavy over the slow words.

Donny started after Stiglitz, pissed, but before he could take two steps Utivich appeared in front of him. “Hey Donny.”

Donny blinked, temper draining out of him. “Oh, hey Uti.” Donny’s hand twitched. He wanted to touch Utivich: ruffle his hair, pat his cheek, something, but he held back. It would probably be best if he didn’t.

Utivich ducked his head down, blushing. “Hey, Donny, I was gonna get some food.”

Donny blinked, not realizing what Utivich meant for a moment. “Oh, oh, alright.” Donny stepped aside, letting Utivich step up to the pot.

“Hey Wicki.” Wicki nodded as he poured the gruel.

Donny stayed back, staring at Utivich. What he had said last night wasn’t just the liquor talking. He really had been hoping to fuck Utivich since basic training. There was just something about his neatly combed hair that Donny just had to muss up. So Donny felt fine about last night. Hell, he was happy he had finally managed to get his hands into Utivich’s pants, even if it was just for a moment. The problem now was trying to figure out if Utivich thought it was a whole big mistake, or just wanted to get some release, or what.

Donny grabbed Utivich by the back of the neck. “Come on Uti. I got a seat saved for you ovah heah.”

Utivich turned around, clutching his bowl of gruel and looking slightly terrified. “You just walked over, you can’t have a seat…”

“Ulmer! Get off your ass, you’re in my seat.” Ulmer jumped up, stumbling over his own feet. “See? Saved you a seat.”

Utivich stared after Ulmer, but obediently sat down next to Donny. Utivich poked at his gruel as Donny tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. “Listen, Donny…”

“Utivich, you wanna fuck me? ‘Cause I wanna fuck you. And not just fuck. I’ll take care of you. You know, I got your name on my bat. Had it on there since you got grazed a few months back. Got worried, and figured I gotta make sure you’re okay. I know you can take care of yourself and everything, so don’t think that I think you’re a pussy or anything, but I still look out for you, just because. But, I wanna fuck you too.”

Donny let out a long breath. He wasn’t sure what he just said, but he thought it might sound good. Donny looked down over at Utivich. His head was down, and expression hidden. “Hey, come on, say something.” Donny shoved Utivich.

Utivich shook his head and looked up. His expression was unreadable. “I need a few minutes to think.”

Donny nodded. Utivich stared at him. “Oh, you wanna I should go?” Utivich nodded, exasperated. “Oh, okay. Just uh, just think about it, okay? And like, I’m…” Donny fumbled. “I’m not an asshole, you know? I mean, I am, but…not to you.” Donny ruffled Utivich’s hair, and got up. “Hey, Aldo!”

Donny jumped up and jogged over to Aldo, who was squatting by the fire with some papers and a mug. “Hey, what we doing today?”

Aldo took a sip from his mug and smacked his lips. “Intel says that at noon, a big ol’ Nazi contingent will be headin’ on up the road about a mile up from here. I’m thinking we hold until ten-thirty, eleven, then get into position and ambush those krauts. How’s that sit with you?”

Donny stared down at the map. “Flat ground between here and there?”

Aldo sipped from his mug again. “Mostly. Slight uphill from here, then the road sits about two feet lower, so we’ll have a slight height advantage.”

Donny nodded. “Sounds good. What time is it now?”

Aldo pulled his pocket watch out of his breast pocket. “Nine.”

Donny paused for a moment. “So…one and a half hours?”

Aldo looked sidelong at Donny. “Yeah Donowitz. You got plans?”

Donny whipped his head around to stare at Utivich. He was staring at the last bits of gruel in his bowl. “No... I... see you, Lieutenant.”

Donny jumped up and ran back over to Utivich. Skidding to a stop, Donny dropped down on his haunches. “Hey, Uti, we gotta hour and a half.”

Utivich raise his eyebrows. “Yeah, so?”

Donny paused. “Oh, well, I figured you’d wanna do something more than a quick hand job. You know, if I shove my fingers up your ass…”

Utivich scrambled around, face turning bright red. “Donny, shut up!”

Donny blinked, but shut his mouth. Who would have thought that Utivich would get all embarrassed now? Utivich rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright, Donny, come on. We’ll talk in private.” Utivich set down his bowl on the log. Donny vaguely noted that Wicki wasn’t at the pot of gruel. Everyone must have gotten their breakfast already.

Utivich grabbed Donny’s wrist and dragged him away from the campsite, into the woods. Donny allowed himself to be dragged, stealing a glance at Utivich’s ass in the meantime. Hell, if Utivich wanted to drag him around, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

About halfway through picturing what Utivich’s ass would look like as he dragged slicked fingers down its crack, Utivich let go of Donny’s wrist. He kept walking quickly forward, and Donny jogged up so they were shoulder to shoulder. “Listen, Uti...”

Utivich cut Donny off. “Alright Donny, shut up and listen for a moment.” Donny clacked his mouth shut. He smiled to himself: little Utivich could stand up for himself when the occasion called for it. “Okay. So, I need to know something before I make any sort of decision.”

Donny nodded. “Whatevah you need, Uti.”

Utivich stopped walking and turned to face Donny. Donny stopped too, staring down at Utivich. He wasn’t sure what Utivich was after, until Utivich reached out and clutched at Donny’s jacket. Slowly, Utivich leaned forward. Getting the idea, Donny wrapped his arms around Utivich and kissed him. Donny felt Utivich sag beneath him, and smiled into the kiss. Hesitantly, Donny swiped his tongue across Utivich’s lips. Utivich eagerly opened his mouth, and the two stood there, tongues sliding over one another’s, hands clutching at each other’s bodies.

Pulling back, Donny smiled down at Utivich, who already looked mussed and confused. His eyes were glazed over with happiness, and his lips were shimmering wet. “Good answer?” Donny asked, grinning cockily.

Before Utivich could reply, a voice floated through the trees. “Scheisse! Bist vorsichtig!" /Shit! Careful!/

Utivich immediately pulled his pistol out, but Donny cocked his head. “Hang on, Uti. That sound like Wicki to you?”

Utivich lowered his gun slowly, listening.

“Wenn du noch sein, das tut dir nicht weh. Du hast der Schweinefett vergessen" /Well if you’d hold still this wouldn’t hurt as much. It’s your fault you forgot the cooking fat./

Utivich nodded. “That was Stiglitz.”

Donny squinted. “What the fuck do you figure those two are up to?”

Utivich blushed, not looking at Donny. “Actually, I have an idea. Come on, let’s head back to camp…” Utivich reached for Donny, but he pulled away.

“No, hang on Uti. Those two fuckahs messed up our time togethah this morning, and Stiggy laughed at me last night. I wanna see what they’re up to.” Donny purposefully struck out in the direction of their voices, and Utivich jogged along beside him.

“Really Donny, I don’t think you want to see what they’re up to.” Vague noises were getting louder. A small, broken down wall came into view. The voices sounded like they were just on the other side of it. To Donny, it sounded like Wicki and Stiglitz were lifting weights, or arm wrestling, or something. There was certainly enough grunting going on.

“Come on, whatchya think they’re doing anyways? I mean, it’s not like…”

Donny and Utivich rounded the side of the broken wall. Sure enough, there was Stiglitz and Wicki. In fact, they almost looked like they were wrestling. Only their pants were around their ankles, and Stiglitz was effectively fucking Wicki into the ground behind the wall. Wicki's hands were scrambling over the leaves and dirt, mouth open and eyes closed. Stiglitz was biting Wicki's shoulder, fingers digging into Wicki's hips as he mercilessly thrust into him. Both were too busy, and too far gone, to notice the two Americans who stumbled upon their little moment. “Holy fuck!” Donny jumped backwards about three feet, then slipped on the bed of leaves carpeting the ground. Falling on his ass, Donny tried his best to cover his eyes. “Holy fuck!” He shouted again. Between trying to scramble to his feet and avoid looking at them, Donny saw Stiglitz pull out of Wicki, a seriously pissed off expression on his face.

Donny forced his eyes away and noticed Utivich handling the situation slightly better: he had simply turned around and was blushing furiously. Donny looked up at Utivich as he looked down. “I told you that you wouldn’t want to see it.”

Donny glanced back over at Stiglitz and Wicki, then immediately regretted it. Wicki had already managed to pull up his pants, but Stiglitz sure was taking his sweet time. Donny decided the best course of action was to follow Utivich’s lead, so he quickly pulled himself to his feet and turned around. “Fuck, sorry. Fuck. Holy shit. Fuck.”

Utivich looked over at Donny. “Real eloquent.”

Donny smacked Utivich upside his head. “Hey, fuck you. I don’t need to be eloquent. I bet you want me to do to you what Stiggy was just doing to Wicki, dontchya?” Utivich sucked in a breath and blushed more, if that was even possible. Donny nodded happily. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now shut up you face.”

Utivich leaned over. “Why are you Stiglitz? Why aren’t you the one getting fucked?”

Donny looked incredulously over at Utivich. “Yeah kid, you keep daydreaming about that, ‘cause it’s nevah gonna happen.” Donny turned slightly and shouted over his shoulder. “Hey, yous guys decent yet?”

Donny heard the striking of a match, followed by Wicki’s voice. “Yes, you can turn around.”

Donny and Utivich both turned around. Wicki was running a hand through his hair, embarrassed, but apparently willing to talk to Donny and Utivich. Stiglitz was sucking down a cigarette, looking more pissed off at being interrupted than at the fact that Donny and Utivich now knew. “Sorry, we were away from camp, we did not think…” Wicki started.

“Verdammt Arschloch Amerikaner. Sie können uns für eine Minute nicht alleine gehen. Ich will eine blasen empfangen." /Fucking asshole Americans. Can’t leave us alone for a minute. Tonight I want a blowjob./

Wicki glared at Stiglitz. “Halt's Maul. Wenn wir diese weg gehen, können wir das beenden." /Okay, shut up. If we get rid of these two, we can finish up right now./

Stiglitz sucked angrily on his cigarette some more, but said nothing.

Donny just watched the two Germans, not understanding a word of it, except that Stiglitz said something bad about Americans. Donny had the wherewithal to assume that he was referring to himself and Utivich. Wicki turned back to face the two of them. “Last night, Hugo said ‘Donny, you and I share a common interest.’ This is what he meant.”

Donny nodded, still a bit in shock. “Thanks Wicki, I wouldn’t have figured that.” Wicki and Utivich both shot Donny looks, obviously skeptical as to his ability to properly make the connection. Donny chose to ignore the two of them. “How long this been going on? Stiggy joined up, what, seven months ago, right? You two Germans just figure, fuck it, we’re German and we’ll screw?”

Stiglitz lit another cigarette with the end of his last one, and continued to suck smoke into his lungs. “ Donowitz will kennen, wie wir haben ficken anzufangen?" /Donowitz wants to know how we started fucking?/

Wicki nodded. “Ja.” Wicki focused back on Donny. “We talked a lot, because I had to help Hugo learn English. He was more forceful about what he wanted than you were, Donny.”

Donny glanced over at Utivich, then scuffed his shoes on the dirt. “Eh, fuck you Wicki. I’m taking my time, so what. Maybe I got more respect for Uti ovah heah than your Stiggy has for you. Maybe I wanna treat Uti better than Stiggy treats you.”

Before Wicki could say anything, Stiglitz jumped up and grabbed Donny by the throat. He squeezed tightly, and Donny reached up to grab at his wrist. Slowly Stiglitz blew smoke into Donny’s face as he glared. “I understood you think I’m not good to Wilhelm?”

Donny struggled to breathe around Stiglitz’s crushing grip and through the smoke. “Just saying it’s an issue of respect. I got respect for Uti. You have any for Wicki?”

Stiglitz didn’t turn his head. “Was bedeutet 'respect'?" /What’s ‘respect’?/

Wicki stood with his arms crossed. “Rücksicht."

Stiglitz tightened his grip on Donny’s throat. Donny could feel his face turning red, the blood getting cut off on the sides of his neck. Fucking Stiglitz…"I have respect Wilhelm.” Stiglitz leaned in close. “Shut your fucking mouth sometimes, Donowitz.”

Stiglitz let Donny go, shoving him backwards as he did so. Donny fought for air, sucking it in deeply as he felt the blood rush back into his head. He felt Utivich reach out and put his hands on his back, but Donny shoved him away. “I’m alright Uti, back off and gimme some air.”

Donny looked back up and watched Stiglitz. He was lighting another cigarette with his last one. Man smoked like a chimney, fuck. Wicki turned and looked at Utivich. “What were you two doing out here?”

“Donny and I needed to talk.” Utivich said carefully.

Donny glared at Stiglitz, who continued to smoke his cigarette. “Come on, Uti. We don’t need a fucking interrogation.” Donny reached over and grabbed Utivich’s elbow, tugging slightly.

Wicki walked over to Utivich. “Hang on, Donowitz.” Wicki leaned over and whispered into Utivich’s ear. Utivich blushed at first, but then listened intently, nodding occasionally. Donny tried to step forward and hear what Wicki was saying, but Utivich waved him back. A moment later Wicki pulled back and clapped Utivich on the back. “Alright? And just ask me about anything.”

Utivich nodded, flashing Wicki a shy smile. “Thanks. Stiglitz.” Utivich nodded at Stiglitz, who nodded back.

Donny just glared at the both of them. “I’d say go fuck yourselves, but you would.”

Utivich sighed and put his hand on the small of Donny’s back. “Alright Donny, let’s go. Come on.”

After they were a few yards away from the wall, and he could hear that Wicki and Stiglitz had started talking to each other again, Donny turned to Utivich. “What did Wicki say to you?”

Utivich shrugged, kicking at a pinecone. “Just some advice.”

Donny raised his eyebrows and leered. “What kind of advice?”

Utivich rolled his eyes. “Okay, you know what kind of advice you’re thinking of? Well, the practical version of that.”

Donny squinted and thought about that for a moment. “Oh. That’s good.” Donny wrapped an arm around Utivich. “But you know, I’d nevah hurt you. I’d be careful.”

Utivich smiled up at Donny. “Yeah, well, I can look out for myself.”

Donny pulled Utivich in for a kiss. He would never admit it, but he had a feeling he was going to be grateful for whatever advice Wicki gave Utivich, real soon.


	3. Come on Donny, Just Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny and Utivich in an established relationship, and Utivich goes and fucks it all to hell.

 

            Donny woke up, blinking and looking around bleary-eyed. Fumbling, he reached out for his bat. It was a few feet away, within arm’s reach. His fingers closed around it and he sighed. Sometimes he felt more naked without his bat in his hands than he did with no clothes on. Using the bat as leverage, Donny hauled himself to his feet. He gripped the bat behind his head, stretching leisurely. Yesterday had been a good day. They had killed a dozen or so Nazi’s, raided their bodies for goods. Later, Uti and him had fucked in the woods after dinner. All in all, he couldn’t ask for a better day.

In fact, now that Donny thought about him, where was Utivich? They bunked together now, “for wahmth,” as Donny had growled at Aldo, after Aldo had a mind to say something about it. Donny scanned the campsite, and laid eyes on Utivich standing over with Wicki, who was serving breakfast again. Donny grinned, then frowned. Utivich and Wicki had their heads close together, and were talking quietly and quickly about something. Donny bared his teeth a bit and stalked over.

Every since Donny and Uti had found out about Stiglitz and Wicki, and subsequently started fucking, Utivich and Wicki were spending an awful lot of time together. Donny hadn’t complained so far: after all, he was pretty sure it was Wicki’s tutelage that had turned his blushing virgin into the fantastic fuck that he was now. Hell, Utivich was probably the best fuck Donny had ever had (which was entirely based on Utivich’s skills with his tongue and hands, and had absolutely nothing to do with any sort of emotional attachment on Donny’s part…). Still, this little friendship, or mentorship, or whatever the hell it was, was going too far. Utivich was _his_ , after all, not Wicki’s.

Donny loomed up behind Utivich. “Hey. Got breakfast?” Donny frowned when Utivich jumped at his voice. What the hell, why would he go and do that? However, Donny’s frown melted away when Utivich turned around, grinning goofily at Donny. “Hey, got you some.” Utivich handed a full bowl to Donny. “Lieutenant says we got another hour before we pack up and head out, so, you know. Hurry up.”

Donny smiled down at Utivich. Damnit, but Utivich was fucking sexy and cute all wrapped up into one. Donny made a note to kiss the crinkles in the corners of Utivich’s eyes after breakfast, once they were alone. “Five minutes. Southwest.” Donny nodded over in the direction of a thicker grove of trees and underbrush him and Utivich had discovered the night before. “Wicki.” Wicki nodded at Donny, expression fixed. Stiglitz seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Whistling happily, Donny strolled away, bowl of gruel in one hand, bat up against his shoulder in the other. As quickly as he could, Donny scarfed down the breakfast, fumbling through his bag for an extra jacket. Him and Utivich were beginning to learn some of the finer points of having gay sex in the wilderness: point number one, things got messy easily. Well, point number one probably had more to do with the cooking fat that Wicki would give Utivich, but then point number two would be that things got messy, in part because of point number one.

Dropping the bowl on his bedding, Donny tucked his bat under one arm, jacket over his other, and tucked a pistol into his pants. Never could be too safe, after all. That would probably be point number three. Fuck, Donny could write a fucking novel on this shit. _Donny’s Manual on Fucking Your Comrade in Nazi-Occupied France_. That shit would be a fucking best-seller.

Looking as inconspicuous as possible, Donny wandered over to the southwest of the campsite. About a hundred yards out he found himself some underbrush and a tree he dubbed thick enough to serve his and Uti’s purposes. Donny laid out the jacket he brought with him on the ground. Scratching his stomach and stretching, Donny waited patiently, kind of, for Utivich. 

Two minutes later he heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching underfoot. Another thirty seconds and Utivich’s head appeared around the side of the tree. “Hey.” He grinned. 

“Finally, fuck.” Donny grabbed Utivich and shoved him against the tree, tongue immediately forcing its way down Utivich’s throat. Utivich happily reciprocated, in spades. His hands slipped across Donny’s chest, sliding his suspenders off, before going to the waist to unbutton his pants. Donny was already semi-hard, and it only took a few strokes from Utivich to get him fully erect. “You coordinate with Stiggy and Wicki?” Donny mumbled into Utivich’s mouth, his own hands seeking out Utivich’s belt buckle.

“Yeah, they’re northeast.” Ever since the first “incident”, Donny and Utivich had made sure to coordinate their rendezvous with Stiglitz and Wicki’s, so as not to repeat it. Utivich let out a little whimper as Donny took him into his hand. Donny stroked gently: he knew from experience that Utivich lost control much more quickly when Donny remained in control.

“Grease?” Utivich nodded, kissing Donny deeply one more time before scrambling around through the jacket he had thrown on the ground for it. Wicki had been thoughtful enough to scrounge up a thermos for Utivich, and it had become his and Donny’s official “bottle of lube”. Point number four for the book: thermoses were useful in multiple ways. 

Quickly pulling down Utivich’s pants, Donny dipped his fingers into the thermos. Reaching around Utivich’s back, he traced a line slowly down the crack of Utivich’s ass. “Fuck Donny, let’s go. Aldo will chew us out if we’re late.”

Donny kissed Utivich to shut him up, but still complied, slipping a single finger in. Utivich squirmed, then settled, muscles relaxing around Donny’s finger. Carefully, Donny slipped a second finger in, at first merely thrusting them, then scissoring them. When Donny felt Utivich’s muscles loosen, then slipped a third finger in, carefully crooking them. “Ah, ah fuck, Donny. There, there…” Utivich gasped and mumbled, biting into Donny’s shoulder. Donny grabbed Utivich’s ass with his free hand and ground into him, trying to relieve some of his own building tension. 

“Good?” Donny grunted into Utivich’s hair.

“Yes, yes fucking good. Come on.”

Donny removed his fingers and dipped them again into the thermos, stroking himself until he was good and slicked up. Utivich had turned around and had his hands up against the tree, ass presented for Donny. Donny let out a sigh, hand caressing the two pale globes. “Come on, Donny. You gonna take a picture or you gonna fuck me?”

Donny grinned. Easing forward carefully, Donny thrust himself into Utivich’s waiting ass. Utivich let out a low moan, pushing his hips back onto Donny’s. Donny grunted and panted. “Fuck Utivich, you’re tighter than a nun’s. Fuck.” 

Utivich moved forward and pressed back impatiently. “Well don’t treat me like one, come on, fuck me.”

Donny didn’t need to be told twice. Pulling his hips back, Donny shoved into Utivich again. Utivich let out a little keening noise. Leaning forward, Donny put his left hand over Utivich’s on the tree, right hand gripping Utivich’s hips. Quickly the two fell into a rhythm, it not taking long for Donny to get close to the edge. Donny started to reach around to jerk Utivich off, but Utivich took his right hand away from the tree and wrapped it around his own cock. Panting, Donny returned his hand back to Utivich’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the smooth expanse of Utivich’s ass. “How you doing?” Donny pressed his cheek onto Utivich’s back, sticking to the sweat there. 

Utivich panted. “Almost…” 

Donny felt himself getting close. Fumbling, he turned his head and peppered Utivich’s back with kisses. “Uti…lo…fuck…” Donny cut himself off, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Ah, fuck…Uti, you…I lo…” loosing it, Donny gasped and came, hips twitching and cock pulsing. A moment later, he felt Utivich’s ass tightening around him, the added pressure overwhelming on his already satiated and sensitive cock. Their knees buckled at the same time, and the two collapsed onto the ground. Donny lay on Utivich’s back, breathing heavily. Utivich was lying on the ground, on the jacket that Donny had spread out before hand. Donny sighed, eyes still closed, listening to Utivich’s racing heartbeat. He never figured that he would have found something like this when he came over to Europe. He figured he’d bash some Nazi heads, win a war, and come back home. But then there was Utivich…

Donny groaned and pulled out of Utivich, rolling to the side. He lay there, staring up at the sunlight filtering through the trees. Reaching out, Donny found Utivich had rolled over and was lying on his back. Donny rubbed his hand gently along Utivich’s stomach. Utivich rolled onto his side and propped himself up onto his arm. “Hey, Donny. What were you saying?” 

Donny blinked in the sunlight and turned his head to look at Utivich. “When?” Donny furrowed his brows. He knew what Utivich was asking, but he really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Just now, right before…you started saying something to me.” 

Donny shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing, I don’t know. Just mumbling whatevah.” Watching Utivich’s face crinkle into a frown, Donny was reminded of what he wanted to do earlier. “Hey, come here.” Smoothing back Utivich’s hair with one hand, Donny closed his eyes and planted light kisses on the sides of Utivich’s eyes. He felt the crinkles smooth away under the ministrations of his lips. 

“Nothing, nevermind.” Utivich sighed. “Come on, we gotta get back.” 

Donny stopped kissing Utivich’s crinkles. “Alright kid.” Donny carefully turned Utivich’s chin and kissed him on the lips, gently and sweetly. 

Rolling, Donny stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, zipping himself up. Stretching his suspenders, he pulled them up over his shoulders. Utivich stood up and straightened himself up, pulling up his pants and wiping himself off with the jacket. Smiling, Donny walked over and straightened Utivich’s hair. “I hate straightening your hair. When we get back home, you’re nevah gonna comb your hair again.” 

Utivich got a strange look on his face, but then smiled. “Alright, Donny.”

Gathering up their stuff, Donny tucked his pistol back into his pants, tucked his bat under his arm and his jacket under the other. Utivich tucked the thermos back into his jacket and gathered that up. Donny wrapped his arm around Utivich and pulled him close. He sighed into Utivich’s hair and kissed the top of his head. He was going to have to do something about this. Sometime. Not today, not yet.

Two weeks later, Donny lay in his bedding at night, arm tucked behind his head and staring up at the stars. He was waiting for Utivich to climb in. Where the hell was he, anyway? He thought he saw Utivich mumbling with Wicki earlier after dinner. He didn’t know what the hell was going on there. In fact, Wicki wasn’t around right now either. Where the hell were they? Donny sat up and looked around. Stiglitz was across the fire pit from him, looking just as confused as he was. Well doesn’t that just fuck the duck…

Donny stood up, grabbing his bat. He was going to have to have a little chat with Uti and Wicki. Uti was _his_ , after all. And Donny didn’t like to share what was his. 

Donny stalked off into the darkness around the campsite, listening for Utivich’s or Wicki’s voice. About thirty yards out, he caught the sound of Utivich’s voice to his right. Jogging quickly in that direction, Donny listened the noises getting louder. It wasn’t just Utivich’s voice, he could hear Wicki’s mumbles. In addition, it sounded like…

“What the fucking hell?! You mothah fuckah!” Half blind, Donny swung his bat, connecting with nothing but air. 

“Fuck! Donny, wait!” 

Donny barely took the time to see in the darkness before he dropped his bat and started throwing punches. “Wicki, you lying son of a bitch! I’m gonna fucking drill a hole in youah head the size of the fucking Charles, you son of a bitch!”

Wicki ducked, and Donny vaguely saw a scrambling to pull up pants. Wicki started to run off toward camp, and when Donny started to run off after him, he felt arms wrap around him. “Donny, wait! I can explain.” 

Donny shoved off Utivich and spun around on him. “What the fuck you think youah gonna explain? ‘Oh, hey Don-Don, I’m just letting Wicki fuck my brains out.’ What, you don’t get enough of that from me? Your ass not raw enough yet, you little slut?”

Donny glowered down at Utivich, who had a pained and hurt expression on his face. “No, Donny, wait…”

“Fuck you Smitty! Fuck you and Wicki straight to fucking hell!” Donny grabbed Utivich by the neck and pulled him in close. “I said I’d nevah hurt you, and I meant it. I’m not gonna. But I am gonna bust the shit out of that fuckah Wicki’s face. And you get to watch.”

Donny tossed Utivich on the ground, then picked up his bat. As he jogged back to camp, Donny heard Utivich calling after him. “It’s not like that, Donny! Fuck!”

Donny ignored him, focusing the force of his anger onto one figure: Wicki. He entered the glow of the campfire and looked around. Wicki was standing over with Stiglitz, talking furiously, looking wide-eyed. “Fucking Wicki! Stop speaking in that mothah fucking kraut language! I’m gonna bash youah fucking head in!” Donny hefted his bat dangerously. 

The rest of the Basterds perked up. A pissed off Donny was never a good thing, especially when his anger was directed at one of them, instead of at a Nazi. As Donny stalked over to Wicki, Stiglitz stepped in between them. “Stiglitz.” Donny straightened and looked him in the eyes. “I’m gonna say this slow, so get all of it.” Stiglitz nodded noncommittally. “I caught Wicki and Utivich fucking. Screwing. Having sex.” Donny gritted the words out carefully through his teeth.

Stiglitz expression changed as he comprehended the words. He turned to look back at Wicki, confused. In that moment of distraction Donny pulled back his hand and connected with Wicki’s face. It made a satisfying crunching noise. Stiglitz jumped and stepped between the two of them again. “No, Donowitz.” Stiglitz glared down Donny.

Donny practically breathed hatred at Wicki. “Whatevah. You deal with him. Have fun tending the broken nose of a cheating mothah fucking bastard!”

Donny stormed off, back to his bedding. Utivich was standing there. Furious, Donny threw his bat at a tree behind Utivich’s head. Utivich didn’t flinch. “Listen, Donny, I need you to listen to me. We need to talk about this.”

“You can talk all the fuck you want you fucking fuckah bastard! Talk into your own hand, or into Wicki’s ass, or where evah the hell you wanna talk. Just don’t try talking to me. Get your shit away from mine, go bunk with Wicki.”

Donny grabbed Utivich’s pack and bedding and threw it across the campsite, as far away as he could manage. “Nevah talk to me again.” Donny growled. With that, Donny collapsed into his own bedding, turning his back onto the fire and closing his eyes.

He could feel Utivich standing next to him, staring at him. “Donny…please…”

Donny could hear the tears in Utivich’s voice, so he didn’t open his eyes. If he did, and he looked into those big, blue eyes of Utivich’s, he knew that he would cave. And he couldn’t. Not when Utivich had gone and done _that_. So Donny kept his eyes closed. “Go fuck off and die Utivich.”

Donny could feel Utivich standing there for another moment or two, sniffling slightly. Then Donny heard feet crunching on dead twigs and leaves, and Utivich walked away. It was only then that Donny allowed himself to open his eyes and look out into the forest. Fucking Utivich. Donny took care of him, he was good to him. He was gentle, never hurt him. He even felt…well, it was a good thing Donny never told Utivich how he felt. He sure has hell didn’t feel that way now. Still, Donny knew he couldn’t fool himself. Utivich still had a hold over him. Otherwise his chest wouldn’t hurt so much, he wouldn’t feel all these other emotions simmering beneath the surface of his anger. Donny took in a breath and blew it out. Fuck Utivich. He didn’t appreciate everything Donny did for him, fine. Fuck him. Him and Wicki both.

Donny closed his eyes, and eventually, fell asleep.

The next morning Donny rolled over, expecting to find Utivich’s warm body next to him. Instead, he found cold ground. Fuck. Donny rolled up and looked around. Where the hell did he put his bat?

Standing up and fumbling, Donny remembered he had thrown it at a tree. Oh, fuck. He sure hoped that he hadn’t cracked it, or worse, split it. Donny scanned the ground. Where the hell had it gone?

“Sergeant Donowitz.” Donny’s head whipped around. Aldo was standing off to the side, holding his bat. “Will you kindly oblige me and get the fuck over here?”

Donny winced. Shit. That probably wasn’t the best display of soldierly conduct last night. Well, fuck it. Aldo would chew him out, that was nothing new. Donny avoided looking over in the direction of Wicki’s bedding, and marched over to Aldo, head held high. “Yessir.” He saluted sharply.

Aldo turned Donny’s bat over in his hands slowly. With relief, Donny noted that it wasn't split or cracked from his tirade last night. “Sergeant Donowitz, I don’t think you’ve ever explained to me the names you’ve got carved into here. Why don’t you talk about this over breakfast with me.”

Donny squinted at Aldo. Well shit. This wasn’t chewing out. This was probably worse. “Yessir.” Donny sat down on the ground next to Aldo’s equipment, and accepted the bowl of food Aldo handed to him. He didn’t feel much like eating this morning.

“You best eat that food, son. We don’t need you light-headed from hunger going into combat.” 

Donny grimaced. Fucking Aldo, too smart. “Yessir.” Grudgingly, Donny slurped down as much of the gruel as he could stomach. 

“Now, son. Explain to me the names.” Donny nodded.

“Well, before I left, I went over to a neighbor's house with the bat. She knew I was going off to protect our kind, and she was the first one to sign it. Remind me what I was fighting for, I guess. After that, I took the liberty of carving names of some of the local kids, you know, the kids I’d be fighting for and protecting. And then, it just…grew.” Aldo nodded, waiting for Donny to continue. “The more stories we heard, you know, the more names I carved in. That way, every time I bash in some fucking Nazi’s head, I’m bashing it in for all of them.”

Aldo stopped turning the bat over, hand resting on one name. “And why is young Utivich’s name on here?”

Donny shifted. Of course the conversation was going to end up there. “Well, remember when he got grazed a while back? A year or so ago?” Aldo nodded. “Well, I figured I’d add his name too. Look out for him, bash some Nazi heads in for him.”

Aldo jutted his jaw, thinking. Finally, he handed the bat back to Donny. Donny sighed. It felt good to wrap his hands back around the smooth wood. “And this thing with you and Utivich, it started up that night, when you admitted the group you liked to fuck boys, and Utivich admitted that he hadn’t been fucked?” 

Donny dug the toe of his boot into the ground. Fucking Aldo, what the hell? “Yessir.”

Aldo nodded. “Boy, I take a mind to make the business of my men my business. Wouldn’t be a good Lieutenant unless I did that. And this thing with you and Utivich, and that thing between Wicki and Stiglitz, why, can’t say I’m gonna be throwing flowers at your wedding, but so long as it doesn’t affect the team negatively, and it allows you boys to blow off some extra steam, well, I got nothing against it. Still, when your business starts spilling over into…” Aldo waved his hand vaguely, “into all of that commotion, well, then I best get involved. We can’t have infighting here; we’re in the Nah-zi killing business. Not each other.”

Donny waited for Aldo’s next words. Aldo sat there, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. “Son, my recommendation to you is to let that boy talk. See if you can’t figure out what’s going through his thick skull. Get all this out into the open, air out the grievances. Then you figure where to go from there.”

Donny shifted and grumbled. “Thought I aired the grievances last night. Fuckah.” 

Aldo laughed loudly. “Yes son, the whole damn camp heard you airing them. But hows about you let the young man talk now?”

Donny just sat there, grumbling in his head. Aldo must have took this as a sign that the conversation was over. “Alright son. We’re packing up at oh-ten-hundred. Right about now it’s oh-eight-hundred.”

Donny nodded and stood up. This was bullshit. Aldo trying to play peacemaker. Fuck Utivich. It’s his damn fault all this shit happened. Dragging his bat behind him, Donny tried his best to give off a “fuck-you-leave-me-alone-or-I-will-seriously-bash-your-head-in” vibe. One fucking idiot apparently didn’t pick up on this.

“Donny, please, let me talk.” 

“Fuck you Utivich.”

Donny sighed and turned to look. Utivich was standing there, bags under his eyes, hair a mess. He didn’t look like he had slept in ages, though it could only have been for a night. “Please, Donny.”

Donny cursed himself. Fucking Utivich with his big blue eyes. “Fine, talk, you fucking slut. See if you can use that mouth for something other than sucking on guys cocks.”

Utivich ducked, looking like he might cry. Donny knew he was being loud, and that the rest of the camp was trying to watch the two of them without looking like they were. Utivich reached forward, then stopped. “I, can we, go somewhere?”

Donny tossed his bat down onto his bedding, then threw himself down. “Here’s fine.” He said curtly.

Utivich gingerly sat down on the ground, across from Donny. Wringing his hands, Utivich opened and shut his mouth a few times before he started talking. “What I did…that was wrong.”

“We gotta fucking genius ovah heah, holy shit!” Donny noticed the other Basterds trying their best not to look. 

“Donny, shut up and listen to me! I’m apologizing to you, you fucking idiot!”

Donny clamped his mouth shut. Damn Utivich, he knew too well that when he got forceful, Donny shut up. “Okay. I was wrong. It was stupid. I am a fucking moron. Everything terrible you can say about me, you’re right. Except,” Utivich cut Donny off before he even began, “except. I am not a slut. I know you care. I know you’re gentle. But, you, you could never say it. I knew what you were trying to say, all those times…” Utivich glanced around and lowered his voice, “all those times we were fucking. You wanted to say that you loved me. And I knew that. But you couldn’t say it, Donny.”

Donny leaned forward and grabbed Utivich’s arm. He tried his best to restrain himself, to not squeeze too tightly through his rage. “I didn’t have to, then. If you knew, you knew. I talked about setting up with you. After the war. If that doesn’t say something, nothing does. So what, you go to Wicki because you need some sappy feelings shit? It sure didn’t look like you guys were talking about feelings, it looked like you two were fucking.”

Utivich cringed. “We, we were in the same boat. We were having the same problem, him and Stiglitz, me and you…”

“So what, you decide to fuck those problems away?”

“It was stupid, Donny, I get it! Fuck, I get it.” Utivich turned and wiped his arm on his sleeve. “Donny, please. What can I do? How can I make it up to you? I will do anything, anything you ever ask of me. I do love you.”

Donny stared down at the ground. If he looked up at Utivich, he knew he would cave. And he couldn’t, not yet. “I don’t know, Uti. I…I did.”

Utivich sniffled, and Donny risked a glance up. Shit. Utivich was full-out crying, tears running down his face, blue eyes full. His nose was turning red, and his chin was curling in the most unflattering of ways. Still, to Donny, he was beautiful. “Aw, fuck. Utivich. I fucking hate you right now. I hate you, and I hate me, and I hate Wicki.”

Utivich sniffle-laughed. “Not Stiglitz?” 

Donny cracked a smile. “Right now, he’s actually one of the lowest on my shit list.” Donny paused, staring at Utivich. “Fuck. Come here, stop crying. Damnit. Fuck.”

Donny released his grip on Utivich’s arm and held his arms out. Utivich crawled into them, pressing his face into Donny’s chest. Smoothing his hair down, Donny made soothing noises. “Shh. It’s alright. Damnit Uti, what am I going to do with you? I can’t just take you back. You fucking cheated on me. Instead of facing up to me like a man, just asking me straight up if I…you know…felt that way, you go and whine about it to fucking Wicki. Then you end up fucking that bastard. What the hell’s wrong with you?”

Donny felt Utivich shaking his head into his shirt, moisture already seeping through to his chest. “I don’t know Donny. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Donny laid his head down on top of Utivich’s and sighed. Breathing in deep, he smelled that distinctly Utivich smell, of sweat and dirt and Utivich. “Fuck, Uti.” 

Utivich’s head bobbed in agreement against his chest. “I know, I know.”

The two sat that way for a while, Donny closing his eyes and making shushing noises. “It’s alright…” Donny stroked Utivich’s hair. 

A throat cleared above the two of them. “Hey, um, guys. Aldo wants us to pack up. Hoofing it in thirty.”

Donny looked up at Ulmer, who was standing above them nervously. “Yeah, alright Ulmer. We got it.”

Gingerly, Donny leaned back and lifted up Utivich’s head. The tears had stopped flowing, but his face still looked like he had been crying. “Alright Uti. I haven’t figured what I’m doing yet. But come on, we’ll get you cleaned up.”

Utivich smiled up at Donny, embarrassed and still nervous. “Alright.” He mumbled quietly.

 

Standing up, Donny held out a hand to Utivich, who took it gratefully. “Come on, there was a stream back there, we’ll wash your face and…”

Utivich jumped on Donny, hugging him tightly. Leaning back, Utivich peppered Donny with kisses: on his nose, eyes, cheeks, mouth. Donny stood there and waited, trying his best to keep his resolve. He still couldn’t take Utivich back; not when everyone knew what had happened. He still had some self-respect. “Come on, not yet.” Donny took hold of Utivich’s wrist and dragged him away from the campsite. 

They walked to the stream together in silence. Donny bent down and cupped some water in his hands, washing Utivich’s face with it as best he could. Utivich stood there silently, making no protest to Donny’s gentle ministrations. Sighing, Donny cupped Utivich’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Utivich’s eyebrows, eyelids, and along his temples. “You know how I feel, Uti?” Utivich nodded. “You know, I…everything I said, you know, during sex…I meant all that. I’d nevah hurt you, I wanna take care of you. When all this shit is ovah, I wanna take you back home with me. You’re _mine_ ,” Donny growled, “and I take care of what’s mine. I gotta have some time,” Utivich nodded furiously, “but I still feel that way. And, you know, if you have issues, or you want me to say it, I will. But I’m more of a man of action, you know?”

Utivich laughed, sniffling slightly. “I know, Donny. I was stupid.”

Taking his hands away from Utivich’s face, Donny stood back and nodded. “Alright. Let’s pack up and kill some Nazi’s today. I don’t know…” Donny grunted and stared at the ground for a moment. “You gotta gimme a bit. No sleeping togethah, not for a little while. I gotta think. You too.”

Utivich nodded. “I know, Donny. I understand.” Utivich leaned forward, then paused. “Sorry,” he looked down.

Inside, Donny felt the last bit of anger melting away. “Shit, Uti…” Donny wrapped his arms around Utivich and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, one of the rare kinds of kisses for the two of them. Just contact, that was all they needed right now. Donny pulled away and sighed, leaning his head on Utivich’s shoulder. “Alright, come on. Time to get back.”

Utivich nodded and pulled away. As they walked back in silence, Donny cursed himself. Fuck, he was screwed. Completely, utterly, hopelessly screwed. Utivich could kill the President, and Donny would follow him to hell and back. Donny might not like it, but that’s just the way it was. Fucking Wicki. 


End file.
